1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of exercise equipment and, more particularly, to an exercise device in which rotary movement of the pedals of one sprocket assembly by an operator causes rotary movement of a second sprocket assembly to which a mobility-impaired person's legs are attached, thus exercising the mobility-impaired person's legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The importance of exercise in promoting both the physical and mental health of individuals is well known in the medical community. Exercise is of particular importance to those individuals who have suffered partial or total paralysis as a result of, for example, spinal injury, stroke, arthritis, chronic back pain, multiple sclerosis, muscular dystrophy and the like and are confined to a wheelchair. Such individuals need to exercise their unused or under used muscles or limbs to prevent problems such as poor circulation, stiff joints and tendons, swelling in the lower limbs and general muscle atrophy, which can lead to generalized limb pain as well as general deterioration of the cardiovascular system and increased susceptibility to blood clots. Even for totally paralyzed individuals, passive limb exercise is extremely helpful to counteract the effects of long-term immobilization. Exercise tends to make joints more flexible, helps prevent atrophy of muscles and tendons, increases circulation, enables the heart to work more efficiently and gives rise to a general feeling of health and well being.
Exercise devices have been developed to provide therapeutic treatment to injured or mobility-impaired individuals. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,131 to Gray. The Gray patent discloses a having a foot plate and strap assembly attached to a motor-driven pedal system. A user's feet are secured to a pair of foot plates attached to crank arms, and an electric motor is used to drive the crank arms, thus applying rotary motion to the user's legs. A remote control device is used to control the speed of the motor. However, such motorized devices have certain disadvantages. For example, motorized devices can only be used where there is a source of electrical power. Additionally, such motorized devices are generally expensive to purchase and maintain. Further, the unsupervised use of such motorized devices could prove dangerous or otherwise harmful for wheelchair-bound users who require close attention or special regulated speeds. Such motor-driven units are also somewhat noisy during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,132 to Moore discloses a non-motorized exercise device which can be attached to a wheelchair. The Moore device has an upright stand having a wheel mounted on the bottom of the stand and a hand crank assembly mounted at the top of the stand. Movement of pedals attached to the wheel provides rotary motion to the wheel, which can be used to propel the wheelchair. The hand crank assembly can be used in conjunction with the pedals.
A problem with known exercise devices for the mobility-impaired is that, in many such devices, the user exercises alone. While a monitor or therapist may be present, the user is usually the only one who is undergoing any physical activity. As anyone who has ever tried to maintain an individual exercise program is aware, such an individualized exercise regime is difficult to sustain in the long run. One misses the companionship and comradery associated with exercising along with another person. Additionally, there is little incentive to push the exercise beyond the minimum amount required. Such individualized exercise programs, therefore, often fail.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an exercise device for a mobility-impaired person in which the loneliness associated with solitary exercise devices is eliminated. It is a further object of the invention to provide an exercise device in which a companion, such as a physical therapist, can exercise along with the mobility-impaired person to provide visual and voice contact during the exercise routine. It is also an object of the invention to provide a tandem exercise device in which an operator, pedaling the pedals of one sprocket assembly, has direct and immediate control over the speed of rotation of a second sprocket assembly to which the legs of a mobility-impaired person are attached.